Negros y Blancos
by Motter
Summary: —¿Perdido hermano? —pregunto hombre. Con un vistazo rápido se dio cuenta que era un poco mas alto que él, mas musculoso que Ron y con la piel cinco tonos mas oscura que la de él. —¿Eh? —balbuceo confundido. —Descuida hermano, los blancos no toman en serio a nadie. Si tienes a un blanquito allá olvídalo negro, acá hay chicos mejores


**NEGROS Y BLANCOS**

Blaise Zabbini siempre ha sido muy apegado a su buen mejor amigo Draco Malfoy, sin objetar en las decisiones que el rubio tome, solo asiente y observa con atención, confiando ciegamente en su criterio. Por que sabe que todo lo que hace Malfoy, pasa por semanas de meditación, para poder tomar la decisión adecuada.

Así que cuando Draco confirmo las sospechas de todo el mundo, diciendo que era homosexual. Casi nadie se sorprendió que Blaise hiciera lo mismo, ni siquiera su buen amiga Pansy. Como tampoco le sorprendió a la chica que Blaise jurara estar enamorado de Draco eternamente, pero para desgracia de Blaise, Draco ya tenia pareja y cuando nuestro lindo rubio se había hartado de su insistencia, no había quedado mas remedio que decirle a su chico. Así que por primera vez a sus veinte años, Blaise recibía una orden de parte de los aurores, donde decía que no podría acercarse al joven Malfoy, por lo menos, con una milla de distancia. Así que el enamoramiento de Blaise a los pocos días se había esfumado.

Blaise se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por su mejor amigo, no había sido mas que admiración. Hacia todo lo que Draco Malfoy representaba, por que muy a pesar de todos, después de la guerra, nadie trataba de ver mas alto que Malfoy, nadie tenia un "No" para Malfoy, ni siquiera le dirigían miradas de desconfianza como a otras personas que habían participado en el lado incorrecto. Y es que lo que mas podía Blaise admirar de su amigo, era que a mitad de la guerra, aunque se había hundido en la vergüenza y la miseria, había resplandecido ante todos, guiándolos; a él, Pansy, Theo y los inseparables Vincet y Greg, al lado correcto.

Afortunadamente, Draco había invalidado la orden de los aurores y tres meses después había reanudado su amistad. Poco después, se entero quien había sido el causante de que Draco e indirectamente él, se declararan homosexuales. había sido un chico que según Draco, le había ayudado mantenerse fuerte en la guerra, así que llevaban casi tres años juntos. Para sorpresa de Blaise ese maravilloso hombre había sido Harry Potter.

A Blaise nunca le había parecido que Potter fuese atractivo, pero después de que su nombre fuera pronunciado por Draco, le había atraído irracionalmente. Y es que era de esperarse. Blaise era un chico muy listo y de opinión propia, como Theo y Pansy. Trataba de que siempre sus opiniones fueran escuchadas, pero no bastaba para que tuviera una fuerte fijación por Draco y todo lo que le rodeaba. Así que como era de esperarse o solo por sus amigos; Blaise declaro a espaldas de Draco y Potter, que estaba profundamente enamorado del héroe mágico.

No pasaron ni tres días cuando tenia a un muy furioso Draco en su despacho tratando de matarle. Y con un miedo profundo, había llamado a los aurores, con las esperanza de que el hermoso San Potter acudiera a su rescate. Y así había sido, pero el único que mago que estaba tras las rejas en el Departamento de Aurores; era nada mas y nada menos que Blaise Zabbini.

Después de una noche fría y húmeda; Blaise se había dado cuenta, milagrosamente que no era amor lo que sentía por Potter. Si no como en el caso de Draco, se trataba de una simple admiración como muchos en el mundo mágico. Así que después de casi un año de demasiadas disculpas, Draco le había perdonado.

Verona y París, eran o son los lugares mas amados por Blaise. En Verona puedes encontrar todo tipo de sementales con una buena espalda ancha, músculos marcados, varolines, grotescos, sin ninguna pizca de sensibiladad y llenos de lujuria, todos dispuestos a una sesión de sexo casual ardiente. En París, los hombres de ahí son una perdición, esbeltos, musculosos, bárbaros, que follaban como los dioses. Blaise había encontrado su Sodoma y Gomorra. Así que no era de mucha sorpresa que ya a sus veinticinco años, Blaise se perdiera durante meses entre esas ciudades.

Como todo el tiempo que Blaise visitaba Verona, para desayunar, después de una buena noche de haberse follado a un exquisito hombre, se dirigía a un pequeño y sencillo restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad. Sencillo y humilde, con una exquisita comida, que nadie mas que Blaise conocía.

Saboreando el olor a panquecillos glaseados se sentó en su mesa preferida y una de las chicas del lugar, que ya le conocían, puso de inmediato un té tibio con crema, diciendo que enseguida traería su desayuno.

Tomando el primer sorbo, Blaise se permitió levantar la mirada y recorrer el local. Pero no ha mucho metros su vista se había quedado parada. En especifico, miraba como un chico pelirrojo de hombros anchos y músculos sensualmente marcados, ayudaba a un pequeño de unos cuatro años a lo mucho, igualmente pelirrojo, a cortar un pastelillo. Anonado por aquella exquisita visión desayuno con motivación.

No era extraño que cuando alguien le gustase a Blaise el se acercara sin medidas de precaución, pero por mas imposible que fuera, el pelirrojo no solo le había gustado para follarle violentamente contra la pared de la cocina de su mansión. No, por primera vez; Blaise tenia mas propósitos que cumplir, como saber su nombre, de donde era, si era mago o no, quien y que era suyo aquel niño y lo mas importante. Por que le parecía vagamente familiar.

Le había seguido y para su sorpresa. Vio como el chico llegaba a la residencia que su mejor amigo le había regalado hacia dos navidades a Potter; con mucho coraje había viajado hasta Malfoy Manor, para decírselo personalmente a Draco; que nada mas ni nada menos Harry Potter le estaba pintando el cuerno. Esa tarde, por poco Blaise habría sido el causante de la separación de aquella relación.

Un poco (o mucho, demasiado realmente) furioso Harry, había explicado a regañadientes delante de él, quien era el ocupante de la casa y entonces todo parecía encajar.

El pelirrojo bien dotado que Blaise se había encontrado era Ronald Weasley, quien tenia a un pequeño niño llamado Demian a su cargo, ya que la mujer muggle con la que se había casado, había huido con otro dejándole a la deriva con el niño, sin ninguna parte a donde ir. Así que el complejo de héroe que Draco decía odiar, pero que en verdad amaba, había salido a flote en el acto, asegurándole al pelirrojo que podía habitar la casa que Draco le había regalado en Verona, que muy pocas veces al año visitaban.

Entonces la vena Slytherin de Zabbini, había vuelto a surgir.

Nadie supo como, nadie supo cuando, ni por que. Blaise se había metido en la vida de Weasley y en la de su pequeño hijo, el cual le veía, casi como un Dios. Cosa que Blaise no desperdiciaba, sabia que tener a Demian satisfecho era muy bueno, realmente bueno.

—Vuelve a tocarme el trasero y te castro —murmuro amenazante.

Blaise sonrió ladinamente mientras veía como el pelirrojo huía a otro lado de la casa. Tal vez era el primer heterosexual que Blaise debía tratar, pero estaba seguro, que ese estupido prejuicioso se sentía atraído, así no dentro de poco le tendría gritando su nombre, pero si seguía con esas tácticas no llegaría muy lejos.

—Señor Zabbini —escucho la frágil voz del pequeño frente a él —¿Papá es molesto otra vez?

Blaise le observo con atención y se dio cuenta que tan parecido era con Weasley. Tenia el mismo cabello, la nariz y la forma de sus ojos, pero estos eran castaños así que Blaise había llegado a la deducción que habían sido heredado de su madre como sus labios. sonrió traviesamente recordando el motivo de por que Weasley esta tarde estaba enojado.

—Se enoja muy seguido, Demian —contesto —Deberías decirle que ser tan gruñón le sacaran arrugas y las arrugas no son bonitas.

—Entiendo —murmuro el niño —Entonces eso no hace lindas a las personas.

Blaise asintió, mientras le ayudaba a subir a ese caballito de madera que le había regalado.

—Se lo diré nuevamente, apuesto que papá no querrá que usted ya no le quiera.

Regodeándose un poco en su ego, Blaise carcajeo.

Lo sabia, sabia que podía haberse ahorrado las miradas estupidas de Vicent y Greg, el parloteo de Pansy, las muecas burlonas de Theodore y los comentarios sarcásticos de Draco. Realmente lo sabia. Pero había decidido dejar un poco de orgullo, por que esta vez necesitaba ayuda, muy buena ayuda.

—Lo que no comprendo —hablo Pansy cesando su monologo —¿Es como no sabes tratarle si no sales de los pub mágicos de Verona y París?

Blaise se tallo la frente un poco mas, había sido muy idiota en venir.

—Lo que nuestro buen gigoló sin paga, quiere decir mi querida Pansy —se burlo Theo —Es que no tiene ni idea de cómo tratar a un chico, por que en los pub el se va directo mas que a follar.

Blaise no se sorprendió por los sonrojos excesivos en los mas, mentalmente hablando, puros de sus amigos o de la expresión indignada de Pansy y ya ni decir de el rostro burlón de Theo y Draco.

—¡Theo! —chilló la chica.

—Es la verdad, Pansy. ¿O me equivoco Blaise? —al no tener contestación, Theo sonrió de nuevo —Vez lo que pasa por no ir a un pub mas civilazo como los muggles.

Sin excepción todos los rostros con ojos muy abiertos miraron a el emisor de aquella declaración.

—¿Qué? —pregunto a la defensiva —No se si lo saben pero los muggles son muy liberales y hay pub donde pueden ir cualquier tipo de persona, además que si quieres follar con alguien ahí, debes socializar. En realidad son muy buenos, me gustan —admitió —Ver a dos chicas besarse es muy excitante, ¿O no? —pregunto dirigiéndose a Vincent y a Greg.

—Demasiado —admitió Greg.

—¡Chicos! —grito Pansy —Estoy aquí. Soy una chica. Decente. —puntualizo

—Estoy de acuerdo con Theo —hablo Draco por primera vez en la tarde —Pienso que seria buena idea que practicaras el arte de la sociabilidad con los muggles.

Casi como si lo que Draco dijo fuera una orden. Blaise Zabbini, lucia imponente en un traje muggle oscuro. Tras las cadenas de "_Medussas_", según Theodore el mejor pub muggle de Londres. Con infinita paciencia espero su turno. Después de hacer fila durante tres horas, un gorila parecido a Vincent le dejo pasar.

Las instalaciones de _Medussas _eran demasiado futuristas para el gusto Blaise, la barra de las bebidas era pulcramente blanca y ovalada, sostenida de en medio por una pila de lo que parecían ser piedras del espacio. Las bebidas estaban acomodadas en una repisa plateada muy bien asegurada. Aunque el lugar era oscuro y se iluminaba de alguna que otra luz flourecente Blaise sabia que todo a su alrededor era blanco y plateado, como las mesas y sillas que adornaban el lugar que eran una replica mas pequeña de la barra de bebidas.

Embobado por la imagen de dos chicos devorándose en una esquina, Blaise se abrió paso para entrar por completo al lugar, pero antes de dar un paso mas, algo o mejor dicho alguien le detuvo.

—¿Perdido hermano? —pregunto hombre.

Con un vistazo rápido se dio cuenta que era un poco mas alto que él, mas musculoso que Ron y con la piel cinco tonos mas oscura que la de él.

—¿Eh? —balbuceo confundido.

—Descuida hermano, los blancos no toman en serio a nadie. Si tienes a un blanquito allá olvídalo negro, acá hay chicos mejores —parloteo el hombre llevándole a el lado derecho del pub.

Blaise le miro interrogante. ¿Blancos?, ¿Negros?... ¿De que carajos ese muggle estaba hablando?, antes de ponerse a maldecir al chico, cuando Blaise llevo su vista al frente pudo entender algo de lo que chico dijo.

De ese lado del pub, había la misma situación que del otro lado, aunque allí era un poco mas indecorosa, unas chicas estaban mas que besándose y pudo ver que a lo lejos dos hombres se divertían al máximo con una chica, lo único que realmente los diferenciaba del otro lado. Era su color de piel, la mayoría tenia la piel mas oscura que Blaise, y todos o la mayoría con el cabello negro. Cuando Blaise se sintió intimidado, fue cuando pensó que estaba en medio de una comunidad de incesto; conclusión que tomo al escuchar a todos llamarse "Hermano" o "Hermana".

—¿Qué hay Hermano? —le saludo otro chico en la mesa que ocupaba.

Blaise no contesto, mientras seguía observando el otro lado del lugar.

—Lo sé —volvió hablar el muggle con la bebida en su mano —Los blancos es tan de puta madre, pero se que estarás de acuerdo, que la polla que gana es la negra, eh hermano —sentencio, golpeándole el hombro.

Esa noche lo único que supo Blaise es que tuvo un muy buen polvo con Frank, el chico que le había asegurado que la polla negra era la que mandaba y que no, que el supiera no eran hermanos si no una forma de llamarse entre los negros. Siendo sinceros, Blaise se había confundido mas con eso de negros y blancos.

habían pasado tres semanas de su visita a ese pub, tres semanas que hablaba con Frank. Que ya no le decía hermano y eso era un alivio, solo de imaginar que se tiraba a su hermano, le causaba nauseas. Con Frank el sexo era bueno, pero nada mas fascinante que lo que ya había experimentado, no eran pareja. Por que Blaise había explicado rápidamente lo que quería. quería a Ronald Weasley y Frank le tenia que ayudar.

Así que cuando Frank había escuchado que su objetivo era un pálido pelirrojo, no había tardado en declarar que la forma mas rápida y eficaz de atrapar aun blanco, era con celos. Y totalmente convencido, Blaise había puesto en marcha el plan de su no hermano, llevándolo a la cena de cumpleaños de Draco, donde sabia que Ron debía asistir por dos buenas opciones, Harry y la segunda Demian, quien adoraba a su no reconocido padrino Draco.

—Hey hermano —murmuro indignado —No me habías dicho que todos tus amigos estaban de la puta.

—Creí haber aclarado que no somos hermanos —musito.

Frank chasqueo la lengua.

—Como sea, todos aquí son gays, ¿Cierto?

—No. Solamente Harry y Draco. Te sugiero que si piensa tener descendencia o por lo menos seguir presumiendo a "Frankeisten" —señalo su entrepierna —No veas mucho ni Draco, ni a Harry.

En menos de dos minutos, Blaise se encontró buscando a Ron con la mirada. Y ahí estaba, de nuevo con el ceño fruncido sosteniendo al pequeño Demian con una mano, mientras con la otra le daba énfasis a los reproches que le hacia a Potter y a su amiga Granger. Cuando Demian le vio, casi salio corriendo a encontrarse con él. Pero por primera vez, Ron no acepto que Demian le saludara, le retuvo y solo basto con una mirada fría de Weasley, para que Blaise se diera cuenta que había hecho todo mal.

Un poco enojado, miro como Ron volvía reñir al pequeño y lo dejaba al cuidado de su amiga Granger para salir del salón enfurecido. Decidido camino tras él, dejando a un enfurecido Frank, ya que eso no estaba en plan. Pero tampoco estaba en el plan que Ron se cabreara, por lo menos no con Demian.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —paro su camino por el pasillo sin voltear a verte.

—Creo que es demasiado obvio —contesto Blaise —Saber que te sucede.

Sujetando sus manos a las caderas para no hechizarle, Ron dejo con una sonrisa furiosa en su rostro enrojecido de tanta irritación.

—¿Saber que me sucede? —pregunto volteándose rápidamente para verle —¿A mi?, ¿Por qué no vas y mejor le preguntes a ese estupido muggle como quiere que lo folles esta noche, ah?

Entonces el plan si había funcionado, por lo menos un poco. Tentando su suerte siguió.

—¿Frank? —pregunto tratando de parecer confundido.

—¿Qué? Ah, no me digas —Ron llevo sus manos al rostro con exasperación —Hay mas, hay miles y contrabajo te acuerdas de su nombre.

Bueno había que reconocer que Ron tenia algo de razón; había muchos y de ninguno recordaba el nombre excepto de Frank. Sin tiempo de mentir, Ron le dedico una mirada, que le recordó cuando su mamá se decepcionaba.

Ron respiro profundamente al borde del colapso.

—Mira Blaise Zabbini —Blaise supo que lo que saldría de esos labios carnosos no seria nada bueno —Te agradecería infinitamente en mi nombre y en de mi hijo. Que no te vuelvas a cercar a mi o a Demian.

Se fue dejando solo a Blaise en medio del pasillo principal de Malfoy Manor cansado y completamente cabreado.

abrió los ojos lentamente, recordando que estaba de nuevo en Verona, el día estaba grisáceo. Eso era bueno, le recordaba las vacaciones que pasaba con su abuelo. Con suficiente pereza, se arreglo como pudo y con toda miseria camino hasta el humilde restaurante de Verona.

Después de Ron le dijera que no podía acercarse ni a él ni a su hijo. Blaise había corrido de su vida a Frank, que por mas ruegos y explicaciones. Se había marchado dejándole hundido en la miseria y una soledad mas fría que antes.

Por que, debía admitir que si sentía culpable por acostarse con Frank, también que había sido muy idota darle celos a Ron. Ahora mas solo que antes, estaba miserablemente solo en la misma mesa del restaurante de siempre, donde parecía que todo le recordaba su error. En la barra podía ver a dos chicos que aunque no demostraran su afecto se miraban sus intensiones en la forma que se miraban. O la mujer que reía ante los desplantes que su niña le hacia a su padre frente al mostrado. Amargado sorbió nuevamente su té.

Las campanas de la puerta principal, volvieron a tintinear. Blaise elevo nuevamente su rostro. A Blaise casi se le sale el corazón al ver un sonriente Demian correr a una mesa, mientras Ron terminaba de hablar con un hombre musculoso, para después caminar al mostrador por su desayuno.

Blaise ya no sabia si sentía mal, cabreado, dolido o celoso. Mal; por no poder ni acercarse aunque sea al pequeño que le había cogido demasiado cariño. Cabreado; por ver como Ron, ahora interactuaba muy bien con hombre, cuando él tuvo mucho que a hacer para que por lo menos le contestara el saludo. Dolido; por que frente a él estaba lo que deseaba y no podía tener. Celoso casi se atraganta al ver como ese hombre de cabellos oscuros se acercaba a su pelirrojo y le toqueteaba con tanta confianza.

Slytherin una vez, Slytherin siempre. Blaise sabia que esta era su única oportunidad, podía enfrentarle a la salida del restaurante y con Demian con él, Ron no haría nada estupido que le dejara mal enfrente de su hijo.

Tras unos arbustos y basura, espero paciente a que Ron saliera jugueteando con Demian colgando de su brazo, camino a la mansión de Potter. Tomando toda la decisión del mundo y por un momento trato de pensar como se comportaría Draco en una situación similar. Sabia que su amigo no se dejaría vencer fácilmente ante una negativa, que buscaría cualquier cosa para acercarse a Potter, sin llegar a tener que humillarse. Pero Blaise comprobó que ahí no tenia que seguir por completo el protocolo de su amigo, por que ellos no era Harry ni Draco. Eran Ron y Blaise. Y de ser nesesario se humillaría lo suficiente.

Caminando a paso veloz se arriesgo.

—¡Demian! —grito

Blaise no había terminado en llamarle cuando el niño ya revoloteaba sobre él, mientras recibía una mirada de Ron que no sabia interpretar.

—¿Hace cuanto no nos vemos compañero? —pregunto al pequeño

—Mucho tiempo —hablo con la voz chillona de un niño de cinco años —Papá ha dicho que estabas muy ocupado.

—Tal vez papá tenga razón —musito acercándose al pelirrojo padre —Ron —saludo

—Señor Zabinni.

—Ron por favor —suplico mientras dejaba a Demian en el suelo —Se que he sido la persona mas estupida sobre la tierra, pero en verdad yo no sabia como acercarme sin parecer un idiota pervertido —explico —Luego fui con los chicos y Theo hablo sobre los Pub muggles entonces Draco dijo que seria buena idea, después me vi en vuelto en un embrollo de negros y blancos de los muggles que aun no logro entender y…

Ron lo miraba entre enternecido y divertido viéndole parlotear sin cesar.

—Conocí a Frank ahí y el dijo que los blancos caían mas fácil con celos y acepte por que el dijo que tu calificabas como un chico blanco. Pero luego tu te enojaste y me dejaste sin ni siquiera darme una oportunidad, corrí a Frank y si no te niego que hubo algunos antes de sentirme atraído irracionalmente hacia ti, pero luego te vi ahora con ese tipo y yo simplemente me enoje. No, no me interrumpas por favor. Se que estas en tu derecho de patearme e trasero pero yo quería pedir una oportunidad. Tal vez ese chico no es para ti, a lo mejor si estamos destinados, nunca me había sentido así desde mi maestra de Alemán, entonces…

—Blaise, Blaise, Blaise para. —le interrumpió Ron —¿Hablaste de mi con tus amigos?

—¿eh? —balbuceo confundido.

—Nada, olvídalo —hablo de nuevo Ron —No puedo creer que hayas ido a un pub muggle —susurro sonriendo y a Blaise se le encogió el corazón de felicidad —Ni que hayas tenido que darme de celos, luego eso del chico, no hay chico. Es Neville, Neville Logmbotom, ¿Le recuerdas? Ha traído a su esposa de luna de miel y me lo encontré en el camino.

Se quedaron viendo como tontos adolescentes enamorados con las manos en los bolsillos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que Blaise sintió que sus pantaloncillos eran jalados desde abajo y vio que el pequeño pelirrojo reclamaba su atención. Subió a Demian a la altura de sus hombros.

—Papá —hablo dirigiéndose a Ron —¿Quiere decir que Blaise será mi nueva mamá?

Blaise sumamente sonrojó solo pudo reír ante el niño en sus brazos mientras Ron negaba con la cabeza y con una sonrisa el rostro le tomaba del brazo para empezar a caminar. Por un momento Blaise se dio cuenta que estaba satisfecho por completo, quería esto. quería a Ron y a Demian a su lado, por y para siempre.

—Tenemos mucho que hablar Demian —dijo Ron —Pero aunque todo salga como todos queremos, Blaise no creo que quiera ponerse un delantal e ir tras los elfos o vivir a la cocina…

—OH no señor Weasley —hablo Zabinni —Nunca vera a un Zabinni en la cocina.

Ron sonrió al entrar a su casa en Londres muggle, tenia cuatro habitaciones con baño además de cocina y saloncito de estar. Muy decorada al gusto de su pareja, dando una sensación acogedora entre colores sombríos. Saboreo el olor a pastel recién horneado y juro que el pastel de chocolate seria lo primero que comiera hoy. Minutos después Demian venia siendo perseguido por un niño moreno de ojos azules y otro pelirrojo con la piel un poco bronceada. Los dos pequeños de no menos de tres años se tambaleaban tras su hermano mayor.

Con los pequeños en brazos y Demian siguiéndole. Ron camino alegre a la cocina donde les sentó en sus respectivos lugares y camino hacia el cuerpo que le daba la espalda, rodeando su cintura, depositando su cabeza en el hombro.

—Eso huele bien señor Zabbini-Weasley.

Blaise sonrió y volteo para darle un beso a su marido, quien bajo a la altura de su pequeño abultado vientre y deposito un leve beso.

—Espero que esta vez ya venga le pequeña Grace —musito antes de volver a besarle.

—Pues espero que esta vez la nodriza se aplique, no pienso fingir un embarazo mas. —se quejo quitándoselo de encima —Ni uno mas Ronald.

—Ni uno mas Ronald —imito con voz chillona mientras salía sonriendo de la cocina.


End file.
